Guardian Angel
by davidr11
Summary: One shot request. Tori loves Jade but there's one problem, Tori is Jade's guardian angel and is prohibited from becoming involved with her.


**AN: One shot request 1 out of 2 by ****LonelyLycanthrope.**

**Guardian angel**

Hello, my names Tori Vega and I am a guardian angel. What a way to introduce yourself huh? Well what I think you may find more interesting is I'm Jade West's guardian angel, now you may think how can the person I'm the guardian angel of be more interesting than being an angel in itself? Well if you know Jade West you'd understand. Being her guardian angel started out as a bigger task than I thought it would be, over the centuries I've been many peoples angels but never someone quite as unique as her. Trouble just seemed to follow her like she was a magnet and it metal. It became such a job to keep her protected I had to transfer to her school Hollywood Arts.

Now you may be thinking as an angel why don't I follow her around, invisible to mortal eyes, and keep her safe. Well being a guardian angel is a bit more complicated than that, we take on mortal identities to protect the ones we're assigned to and our families know nothing of our true selves. My parents think I am just a normal teenage girl, hell I wish. What complicates things even more is I have fallen in love with Jade. Now as guardian angel's we're allowed to love and all that as we are in mortal bodies, but it's against the rules to become involved with our assignments which complicates things for me. But enough of my problems it looks like Jade just found herself some more trouble.

I was sitting inside the mall eating an ice cream watching Jade as she was arguing with Beck on their first date since becoming a couple again. Which by the way was thanks to me, I just had to show Beck Jade was the only girl for him. It killed me to do so but if I couldn't be with her the very least I could do was make sure she was happy. Our only real rules are to keep them safe and alive until it is truly our assignments time to die anything we do besides that is considered going above and beyond the call of duty. Of course we couldn't use any of our abilities to do anything besides keep them safe but having the ability to look into others minds and read how the future will turn out under certain circumstances is always useful.

Of course if ever questioned I would say I was making sure Jade was in no danger that day and simply saw what would happen if I did what I did and decided to do it. Loopholes, got to love them. Anyways back to whats happening in front of me. A man wearing a gorilla mask (really?) ran into the jewelry story Beck had just led Jade into and was holding out a gun waving it around telling the guy behind the counter to put all the diamonds behind the counter into his bag. Everything stopped around me, now I had to use my power to see how to save Jade, I stepped into this "what if reality" and rewound time throwing a chair at the man. When the chair hit the gunman his gun went off hitting a guy and he fell to the ground.

I shook my head and rewound time again, that wouldn't do couldn't let an innocent by standard get hurt either. After going through every possible scenario it seemed I would have to manipulate the situation to keep Jade alive. I knew what had to happen now. I would have to sacrifice myself to keep Jade and everyone else in there safe. It was the ultimate sacrifice one we were not forced to make. If we had to sacrifice ourselves to save our assignment we would never be reborn we would truly die. Which is why if it came to that we could let things play out and we would be reassigned. My love for Jade was to strong though, I had lived hundreds of lives she only had this one.

"Jade watch out!" I yelled while tackling the gunman and hearing a shot go off and feeling and felt an immense pain before everything went white. I realized I hadn't faded into the black of nothingness that I had thought awaited me but stood in heaven, in front of a higher angel. The angel, who I wasn't familiar with as I spent all my time on earth, smiled at me.

"You did a very selfless thing Tori something very few guardians have ever done for their assignments. Before I pass my judgment on you just answer, why did you do it?" What did he mean his judgment? Wasn't my life over now, didn't I sink into the blackness all us guardians feared of facing one day?

"I love her," I said simply waiting for the blackness to take over me any second. The angel smile widened and a twinkle came into his eye. "Ah, love I sometimes forget you guardians spend all your time in mortal bodies and develop mortal emotions." What he was saying had truth to it angels who didn't live in mortal bodies could love to but it just wasn't the same unless you experienced it as a mortal. Like a cheap knock off bottle of wine compared to a fine chardonnay.

"Most of the time we send someone who sacrifices themselves for their assignment to become a regular angel letting a new guardian take their place on Earth." Hmm this was interesting something I never even knew. "But I think something special needs to be done in this case. Tori in punishment for falling in love with your assignment you will be stripped of your angel status, given a mortal soul, and sent back down to live out the rest of your life in your mortal body." I felt light headed, under normal circumstances it was a great dishonor to have done to you what just happened to me but I realize why he was doing it.

He was giving me a chance to be with Jade for real. Everything went black this time instead of white and I felt a pain shoot through me that was so immense all I wanted was to die. Then it was gone and everything faded out.

A bright light pierced my eyes and for a second I wondered if I was back at my post angel reckoning. Instead I heard a familiar voice besides me. The light slowly became less blinding and I opened my eyes to see the voice belonged to Jade.

"Oh my God, Tori! You're awake!" Screamed Cat from somewhere in the room. Everything came into focus as I recognized all my friends surround my bed. I was happy to see Jade was there too eyes puffy and red like she had been crying. "Vega," she said weakly. I smiled at her before passing out again.

**Two weeks later**

I had slipped in and out of a coma for the nine days I guess only being truly awake for the last five. Every day while I had been in a coma and awake Jade had visited me. My other friends did to but not as often or as long as Jade. We talked about a lot of things during her visit but always avoided the shooting, until one afternoon.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Jade. I looked at her, I had known this was coming and had been dreading it. I thought for a second before saying, "Maybe I'm just your guardian angel." She gave me a weird look before I added, "Or maybe I've just been secretly in love with you for as long as I have known you and couldn't live if you had died." Before she could respond I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her.

**AN: Okay hope you guys enjoyed it! I have another request from the same person I'll be doing soon. I'll be updating my other fics ASAP had a busy new years eve/day and still recovering from them. Also I wrote this late so if you notice any mistakes please forgive them and point them out so I can fix them.**


End file.
